La primera misión de los aurores
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: ¿Qué mision? La muerta con hipo. ¿Qué aurores? Harry y Ron. ¿Qué solución? Hermione. Por lo demás, crack, PwP y humor sin sentido a mansalva. Juro solemnemente que esto no es un fic normal. Niesugui


**Gui:** Hola a todos! He escrito esta historia con mi sistercita Su (parte importante de "nieSUgui"... Igual que yo soy la parte "niesuGUI"). Así que le dedicamos el fic a Nie, también conocida como Kit-catte. Y un beso a Miky, porque si.

**Disclaimer:** Jotaká no sabe español. Yo no sé inglés. Problema resuelto.

**Advertencias**: Estones un fic de humor, risas aseguradas. También es lo que se llama algo Crack! o sea que no tiene demasiado sentido. Sin embargo, tiene en cuenta el epílogo, porque es una misión de aurores de Harry y Ron.

**Notas sobre los nombres**: Se leen como están escritos, os he puesto la pronunciación inglesa, asi como en los hechizos.

**Diálogos**: Todo es inglés retranscrito. Se pronuncia como se lee. Para mejor comprension, hay pocos, y los que hay están traducidos abajo. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

><p><strong>La primera misión de los aurores<strong>

LA MUERTA CON HIPO

Iba el-niño-que-le-tocó-las-narices-a-Bóldemor tan pancho por la calle cuando se encontró con Jana Habot. Lo malo es que estaba muerta. Lo raro es que tenía hipo. Lo bueno es que pudo salir corriendo antes de que le dijesen algo.

Diez minutos después, Jarri Poter volvió a ver a la muerta con hipo porque se había dejado las llaves a sus pies (las había posado mientras tomaba el sol con Jana Habot).

La muerta seguía teniendo hipo, porque nadie la había asustado para que dejase de tenerlo. Así que Jarri llamó a Jermáioni y a Ron para que le ayudasen a quitarle el hipo.

_Du yu anderstán?_

_Yu dont anderstán?_ Pues eso tío, que había que quitarle el hipo a la muerta porque daba yuyu, mucho yuyu. Un espavismo*, vamos.

_Jags an kisis_, vamos. Sabes, XOXOXO. _Du ya anderstán?_

Aj ya. (eso es alemán)

Total, que Jermáioni invocó un super especto patronum, ah no, que ese se le daba mal, invocó un güingardium leviósa (y no leviosáa) y levantó a Ron Güisly para dejarlo caer sobre la muerta con hipo. Pero como al Güisly ese le daba asco (es que estaba muerta), pues al final le tiró un cubo de agua para darle un susto de muerte (es que está muerta, equisdé).

Pero no funcionó. _Guay? Bicos si is ded_, tío. Así que nada, apechugando. Ron tuvo la idea de tirarle del pelo, porque a las chicas les molesta, y a ver si así revivía del susto y le podían quitar el hipo.

_Beibi_, lo tenemos crudo.

Jarri decidió lanzarle un expeliármus seguido de un desmáyus, pero obviamente no funcionó.

Al final Jermáioni decidió investigar más de cerca. Mandó a Jarri y a Ron a sus casas y ella buscó el problema:

-Jarri, Ron, gou tu jom. I güil risolf dat.

-Bet, Jermáioni, I laik plei güiz de courps.

-Dis isent a play! Is a serius problem! [1]

Diez minutos después, escuchó un ruido sebajo de la muerta con hipo. Era un quejido de hipo.

Así que usó el güingardium leviosa, pero esta vez para levantar el fiambre. Debajo, descubrió la verdad...

Jarry y Ron estaban en sus casas cuando el patronus de Jermáioni les asustó. Y dijo:

-Yu jaf to com güiz mi. [2]

Así que se aparecieron hasta Jermáioni y ella les enseñó la verdad. En sus manos, estaba lo que había habido debajo del cadáver de Jana (que en realidad no era Jana, sino una maguel cualquiera). Era un...

...

...

..

Herizo con hipo.

El herizo con hipo hipó. Jermáioni les miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Dis is serius. [3]

Era de noche, pero sin embargo, llovía. Los magos estaban en la calle. El herizo se levantó y dijo:

-¡HIP!

Los magos se asustaron, y aterrorizados, se escondieron detrás de Jermáioni, hasta que vieron que Jermáioni se había escondido detrás de ellos. Con el herizo en la mano.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh!

Y murieron. Ah, no, no murieron. Solo se asustaron.

El trabajo era más fácil. En vez de tener que quitarle el hipo a una muerta, se lo tenían que quitar a un vivo. Herizo, pero vivo.

Tras arduos trabajos aurorosos (de auror) de concentración y sustos y vasos de agua al revés y esas cosas, el herizo con hipo se marchó indignado porque le maltrataban.

-At di end, güi cud not taik agüey de "hipo" tu de "herizo".[4]

Los pobres aurores, ni siquiera saben decir hipo y herizo en su propio idioma. Qué pringaos.

Fin

* * *

><p>1. -Harry, Ron, id a casa, voy a resolver esto. —Pero Hermione, me gusta jugar con el cadáver. —¡Esto no es un juego! Es un problema serio.<p>

2. Tienes que venir conmigo.

3. Esto es serio.

4. Al final no le hemos quitado el hipo al herizo...

*esta palabra se la ha inventado Su y como tal es un "non-sense". Vamos, que no significa nada.

¿Nos mandáis tomates o flores?

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
